Double Skin Milk
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Avocado Salad |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = ~18th-20th century |cn name = 双皮奶 |personality = Brave and steadfast |height = 155 cm |likes1 = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kakumoto Asuka |cvcn = V17-宝仪 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = For the honor of warriors, I will give it my all! |bio = She looks young but is actually very mature, and will give it her all in completing anything she agrees with. She places a strong emphasis on the feeling of honor in doing Wushu and believes that it is not something one should use to throw punches on the streets, or regard as a tool to showcase one's prowess. She gets very angry when she is asked to perform it. |food introduction = Double Skin Milk is a Cantonese-style dessert with water buffalo milk being a base ingredient. The top milk skin layer is sweet and fragrant while the bottom milk skin layer is silky and aromatic. When you eat it, you can taste its tender and smooth texture and smell its rich scent; the aroma will linger in your mouth even after eating it. This nutritious and delicious dessert is said to have been invented in Shunde during the Qing dynasty. Now, this dessert has spread to Guangdong, Macao, Hong Kong, and other places. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1232 |atk = 44 |def = 16 |hp = 300 |crit = 401 |critdmg = 1199 |atkspd = 509 |normaltitle = Wushu Strategy |normal = Double Skin Milk gathers strength in both fists, increasing her own ATK by 30% and dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus an additional 42 points of damage. |energytitle = Wushu Glory |energy = Double Skin Milk goes all out, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus an additional 233 points of damage. |linktitle = Super Wushu Glory |link = Double Skin Milk goes all out, dealing 120% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus an additional 280 points of damage. |pair = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |name = |contract = This one is Double Skin Milk, an unsophisticated martial artist from Light Kingdom. Master Attendant, please lend me your guidance. |login = You're back? I just finished today's tasks - let's drink some tea together. |arena = So it's true. Practicing martial arts on the ice really tests your legwork. |skill = It's time for me to get serious. |ascend = It feels like... the restrictions on my body have been released! |fatigue = Ahh - I don't have enough stamina. I need to rest. |recovering = Wait a moment, I'll be right there. |attack = I hope my opponent will be a good match. |ko = Oh... I'm still not... strong enough... |notice = The food's ready! Oh? You're surprised? When training by yourself, you must have good cooking skills. |idle1 = Whack! Ah... The wooden dummy broke again, and I just bought a new one last month, too. What should I do... |idle2 = How annoying, no one's been wanting to practice with me recently. Am I being ignored... |idle3 = Master Attendant still isn't back... Then I'd better add a few more sets. |interaction1 = Huh? Ah! Ah - sorry, so sorry! Master Attendant, I didn't mean to. It was just classical conditioning... |interaction2 = Traditional martial arts are not some stage performance. When a martial artist makes their move, it is to determine life or death. |interaction3 = The basic exercise routine? For me, it's a hundred push-ups, a hundred sit-ups, a hundred squats, and a ten-kilometer run. |pledge = All right! Since I have agreed to your feelings, then I must see it through to the end. So Master Attendant, please lend me your guidance in the future. |intimacy1 = I wish to ascend to the peak of martial prowess. Would you accompany me? |intimacy2 = After I get stronger? Ah, to be honest I never considered this question - perhaps protecting you...? Hey! Don't laugh! |intimacy3 = Huh? I never planned to teach you martial arts. After all, with me here, you will never face danger. |victory = You've allowed me to win. |defeat = Ah - let me recover my mindset, and then we can try again. |feeding = Ah! I can't thank you enough. Should it not bother you, this is my gift in return. |skin = Birthday God |format = png |skin quote = Sneaking around is no good! Little rascal, put down that oil soup! |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *The Qing dynasty, officially the Great Qing, was the last imperial dynasty of China. It was established in 1636, and ruled China proper from 1644 to 1911. It was preceded by the Ming dynasty and succeeded by the Republic of China. (Source: Qing dynasty) *Milk skin or lactoderm refers to a sticky film of protein that forms on top of dairy milk and foods containing dairy milk (such as hot chocolate and some soups). Milk film can be produced both through conventional boiling and by microwaving the liquid, and as such can often be observed when heating milk for use in drinks such as drinking chocolate. It is caused by the denaturation of proteins such as beta-lactoglobulin (whey protein). (Source: Milk skin) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}